


After Hunt Party

by IAmSherloved7043



Series: Role Plays [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam, Dungeon, Hancuffs, Light BDSM, Light Spanking, M/M, Marks, Name Calling, Possessive Sam, Sub Dean, Top Sam, after hunt sex, lots of hickies, mid season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSherloved7043/pseuds/IAmSherloved7043
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ready for another one of my suckky summaries? Oh, well here it is anyway. <br/>*cough* Dean and Sam come back from a hunt and Sam just cannot keep his hands away from his big brother's hot ass. They take that party down to the bunker dungeon of course, where Sam obviously is a hot ass dom-ish guy who loves calling Dean all sorts of filthy things.</p><p>Comment Prompts!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hunt Party

Dean walked into the bunker, carrying some of the weapons they use in a duffle bag. He went into the fridge to get a beer and he walked to his room, collapsing on the bed, laying on his stomach. He heard Sam walking down the hallway and he opened his door slightly, watching his younger brother walk to his room.  
.  
.  
Once Sam entered the hallway where his and his brother's rooms were he saw Dean laying down on his bed. Sam couldn't help but notice how hot his ass looked at the moment. He went into his room and grabbed the handcuffs they often used. Sam crept into Dean's room silently. Once he got close enough he jingled the cuffs just enough to surprise him  
.  
.  
Dean turned his head and rubbed his eyes. His eyes moved from Sam's face down to where the cuffs were. "I'm guessing you want to take this down to dungeon huh?" He smirked and the corner of his lip curved up into a smile as he got off the bed and finished the rest of his beer. He whispered in his brother's ear. "I'll be waiting." He kissed his neck right below his ear then he walked out going to the dungeon.  
.  
.  
Sam smiled and grabbed the spare bottle of lube; the one downstairs was almost empty. He also changed out of his hunting clothes into some skinny jeans and no shirt. Just to annoy Dean he waited another 5 minutes before heading down. Once he entered the dungeon he looked up and down his big brother. "Take your clothes off, then c'mere so i can put the handcuffs on you"   
.  
.  
Dean smirked and took of his shirt, exposing his almost chiseled abs. He looked at his younger brother as he pulled down his jeans, showing off his bowlegs and boxer briefs. He smirked before whispering in his ear softly, "I saw you checking out my ass earlier. I bet you liked the looks of it didn't you Sammy?" He bit his lip and stepped away slowly before turning around and taking off his boxer briefs, exposing his ass. He put his arms behind him, signaling Sam to put on the handcuffs.  
.  
.  
Sam roughly grabbed Dean's wrists, dragging him closer until their bodies were pressed up against each other. "Fuck yea i liked it," he said harshly while putting on the handcuffs. When he finished that he smacked Dean's ass hard. "Kneel," he ordered, pushing his big brother down easily in front of him.  
.  
.  
Dean moaned softly, feeling his cock harden. He felt the smack on his ass and he bucked his hips like the little slut he is. He kneeled in front of his brother, wondering what he was going to do to him. He pulled on the handcuffs making sure they were tight enough so he couldn't break free. He bite his lips, bucking his hips. God! He was so horny and bondage with his brother was one of the biggest kinks he had. Dean looked back at Sam, giving him the most desperate innocent look he could.  
.  
.  
"Fuck, Dean. Always such a needy slut, aren't you baby boy?" Sam gripped Dean's chin, tilting his head up. He ran his thumb over Dean's plush bottom lip. "Answer"  
.  
.  
Dean bit his bottom lip, his baby brother turning him on so much and making his flaccid cock hard by his use of dirty words. "Yes I'm such a slut for you. You make me hard Sammy you have such a filthy mouth and it does wonders for me." He winked and stuck his tongue out to swipe against his thumb. "I'm so desperate for you baby."  
.  
.  
Sam bent down to Dean's level. "Good boy," he whispered, licking his outer ear. He kissed Dean, bitting down slightly. Standing back up he unzipped his jeans, pulling them down and off, kicking them to the side. He didn't have any boxers on, so his hard cock stood out. "Open up baby, suck Daddy's cock"  
.  
.  
Dean enjoyed the kiss but pouted when Sam pulled away he bit his lip, loving this side of him. He opened his mouth slightly and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip before taking all of him in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down. He kept his tongue dragging against the under side of his cock as he sucked him. He moaned against him, sending vibrations because he wanted to let him know that he enjoyed sucking cock, Dean is such a cockslut for his brother.  
.  
.  
Sam moaned in pleasure, hands gripping Dean's hair pulling him closer. He knew how much his brother loved his cock, and he liked to point it out. "Mhn! Shit- Love sucking your little brother's big cock don't you slut? Fuck, i know you do, look like a whore doing it too" Sam thrusted deeper into Dean's throat, making him gag and choke, fucking his face  
.  
.  
Dean moaned, not caring if he was gagging and choking on it as well. "Yes I am a whore for you Sammy. I want you to paint me like a whore with your cum." He smirked and licks his lips, tasting the precum on his tongue. He bobbed his head up and down again before leaning down to suck and nip at his balls. "Fucking hell Sammy why do you have to have such a big cock I want to suck it until you cum." He closed his eyes as he flicked his tongue against his balls  
.  
.  
Sam pulled Dean back, placing his face right in front of his cock. He used his free hand to jerk off untill he came, screaming his brother's name. He watched streaks of cum line Dean's face. Once he calmed down he kneeled by  him, rubbing the cum in his face before feeding it to Dean  
.  
.  
Dean stuck his tongue out to lick his cum off of Sam's fingers. "You always taste so good babe." He bit his lip and sucked on his fingers, tasting his brother's cum. He cleaned the rest of it off his face before licking it off his own fingers. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips. "Don't you think you taste good? Because I think you do." Dean batted his pretty eyelashes for his Sammy and he licked his lips incase he missed a spot.  
.  
.  
"Yes baby boy, so good. Such a pretty boy Dean. So pretty for me, only for me. You did good baby, you can choose how you want to cum tonight." Sam began to place small kisses all over Dean's face and neck, sucking and bitting at his collarbone  
.  
.  
Dean smiled and bit his lip, thinking of something. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know daddy can you help me out?" He pouted his lips and looked up at him innocently. Dean moaned softly when he felt Sam kissing his collarbone. "That feels so good more please more." He leaned into his touch, begging for it like the little slut he was.  
.  
.  
Sam picked him up effortlessly, laying him down in the small bed they bought for the dungeon. "Of course baby," he said, trailing kisses down Dean's body, only stopping to suck on his nipples or to make small hickies. "You can choose, either I blow you or i fuck you" he said, then added "but if I fuck you you have to cum untouched baby."  
.  
.  
Dean moaned when he started sucking on his nipples. He arched his back against the bed, the curve of his body fitting against the sheets. "Why do I have to cum untouched? I want to cum while my cock is stroked it's so much better and easier for me daddy pwease?" He pouted his lips and bucked his lips, begging for more. "I love it when you suck on my nipples." He smirked and licked his lips. "I want you to blow me and fuck me."  
.  
.  
Sam looked up, thinking about it. "Always such a slut De." he chuckled. "I guess we could do both baby boy. Beg." Sam licked a line from right above Dean's cock to his belly button before moving back down. He kissed and licked all around his cock and thighs to tease him.  
.  
.  
Dean looked down at him with his hands behind his head. "Oh suck me please daddy I want it so much I'm so needy for your mouth send me to euphoria please." He smirked, hoping that would real him in like a fish caught on a hook. He bucked his hips, Dean was such a needy bottom and he knew it too. He ran his fingers over his nipples and he bit down on his lip. "Please daddy you're so good at pleasing me stretch me open and blow me until I can cum no more suck me dry daddy."  
.  
.  
Sam smiled. "Good boy Dean," he said before licking the slit of his cock, slowly moving down. He teased the head with his tounge while sucking and humming around Dean. When Dean was distracted Sam rudely shoved a finger in his ass, begining to streach him open.  
.  
.  
Dean threw his head back and arched his back before letting a string of moans pour out of his mouth. He bit his bottom lip almost making it bleed. He looked down at Sam and he lost it. He still couldn't believe that his baby brother was sucking his cock and damn it felt magnificent. He bucked his hips and ran his hand through Sam's luscious locks. Dean lost it when he felt a finger in his ass. "Yeah daddy scissor me open like the fuck toy I am."  
.  
.  
Sam instantly jumped off. Before Dean could complain Sam had his mouth over his ear, sucking and bitting. "You are a fuck toy. /My/ fuck toy. You do what i say bitch." Sam slowly rubbed Dean's cock.   
.  
.  
Dean nodded his head. "Yes daddy anything you say I don't want to make you angry I want to be a good boy for you." He moaned when Sam started to rub his cock. "Oh fuck yes that feels so good." He bucked his hips, wanting to touch himself as well but he knew that was a big no no. He looked up at Sam and ran his hands over Sam's nipples, wanting to touch him.  
.  
.  
Sam moaned when Dean's hand touched his nipples. He pulled his chest up, placing one in front of Dean's mouth. "Be a good boy for Daddy. And you know you cant touch" He said, flicking Dean's hand.  
.  
.  
Dean frowned, "well then I'll just have to lick." He licked his lips as they became more plump. He flicked his tongue against Sam's nipple a few times before sucking on it. "Mm daddy I love your nipples." He kept on sucking not caring if he would get punished it was his fetish and he loved it. He swirled his tongue around the hard bud.  
.  
.  
Sam moaned and speed up his rubbing. "Mng, Fuck De- So good for me, best little whore-Shit. Do you need to cum yet baby boy? " Sam continued to suck and nip at Dean's neck, leaving ownership marks as he went  
.  
.  
Dean nodded his head as he felt his thighs starting to shake. "Yes daddy I need to cum." He bit his lips and bucking his hips so he could get more friction. He came when Sam called him baby boy, knowing that he liked that name. He looked up at him with his fan fiction green eyes and he closed his eyes.  
.  
.  
"Mm so good baby, so good." Sam continued to strech Dean, going slow so he didn't over stimulate him. "Still wan't Daddy to fuck that pretty boy pussy of yours?"  
.  
.  
Dean moaned under his touch still keeping his eyes closed due to the pleasure. He nodded his head, "yes please daddy fuck my boy pussy." He smirked and spread his asscheeks for him. "I hope I can handle it I don't want to be too tight for you."  
.  
.  
"Hope not baby, cuz I'm not stopping once i start" he warned, putting lube on his cock and lining up with Dean's ass. "you know, I really love it when you beg~" he smirked  
.  
.  
Dean smirked. "I know you do daddy please fuck me my ass is hungry for your cock. Can you feed it for me?" He bit his lip before continuing. "Please daddy I want to be a good boy for you pound my boy pussy it wants you." He licked his lips and his eyes darkened with lust.  
.  
.  
"perfect baby" he prased before thrusting in, immediately bottoming out. He set a punishing pace for his brother. Sam knew he could take it. "Fuck- Wanna hear all ur pretty sounds baby"  
.  
.  
Dean nodded his head, "yeah daddy you want to hear all my pretty sounds? Well fuck my boy pussy daddy cum in me so deep I feel it dripping from my abused pussy daddy please ugh I can almost feel it." He smirked and bit his lip, capturing Sam's lips with his own for a kiss.  
.  
.  
Sam kissed back roughly, bitting Dean's bottom lip and licking it better. He continued to thrust in and out of his brother. "Fuck!- love your slutty ass baby. Mhn- Such a slut for me, always. Only - Shit - mine. Tell me how much you fucking love being your little brother's whore baby boy"  
.  
.  
Dean moaned at Sam's filthy mouth. "I love it so much daddy I do I love it a lot. Fuck my pussy daddy yeah, abuse my hole daddy come on im such a slut for it. I love it when my little brother fucks me like the whore I am. He moaned and stroked himself moaning louder and he tilted his head back and arched his back off the bed. He looked up at Sam and his lips started plump up and his eyes darkened with lust. Dean ran his tongue against Sam's wanting to feel him everywhere.  
.  
.  
Sam speed up, if possible. He gave Dean's ass another hard slap squeezing the mark he made after. " Fuck- your hole's gonna be gaping after this. Ruin you, make you just for- mng- just for me bany boy. Cum with me" Sam said, pushing in a few more rough times before cumming inside his brother  
.  
.  
Dean felt his warm sticky cum inside him and he came all over his stomach while stroking his cock. "Oh fuck daddy ugh I'm cumming." He stopped stroking and he cleaned up the mess making sure to lick his cum off of his fingers. "I love you Sammy you make me feel so good." He pulled him in for another heated kiss.  
.  
.  
This kiss was softer, filled more with love than lust. Sam placed a few more short kisses on Dean's lips before grabbing the plug they kept under the pillow. " Want you to keep it in, for 'slong as i say. 'N when i take it out wanna watch my cum flow out of your abused hole." Sam placed his mouth on Dean's neck, sucking dark purple hickies into his skin. " Can I do that baby? Can i plug my cum in you?" He asked quietly in his ear, nipping and sucking at the lobe.  
.  
.  
Dean moaned at his words. "Yes daddy you can plug me up." He grabbed the plug and placed it in his hole before he got up and stretched his arms. He bit his lip when Sam started sucking some hickies on his neck. "Are you marking me daddy? Are you jealous that someone might try to claim me?" He smirked and ran his hands through his brother's luscious locks again. He looked down at him and licked his lips that we're starting to plump.  
.  
.  
Sam smirked. " 'course not, you are only satisfied when Daddy fucks you. And if you did try to get someone else, this hole" He rubbed slowly around his rim, " is ruined for anyone but me. Your pretty little marks just remind me that you're mine baby boy"  
.  
.  
Dean smirked and bit his lip. "I'll make a note of it daddy." He kissed him roughly again, tasting him on his tongue. "I like it when you fuck my hole daddy it makes me feel so good." Dean moaned and hummed pretty like his brother told him to.  
.  
.  
Sam smiled into the kiss. "Do you want me to..." He trailed his eyes over Dean's body "...do anything else before i grab some dinner?"  
.  
.  
Dean shook his head, "all I want is some kisses." He chuckled and giggled before kissing him softly. He bite his bottom lip softly before tugging on it gently. "I love you babe don't forget that." He played with his hair.  
.  
.  
"Love you too De" Sam said, and he ment every word.


End file.
